Dear Mom and Dad,
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: A short story that I really wanted to write. "I get to burn off all the balls of men if they dare touch you." Gray, Lucy and Erza choked on their own saliva. Natsu set back happy with his work.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you? Is it nice where you are? I hope you're both alright. I worry sometimes. I'm okay I guess I just got back from a mission with Natsu and Happy. Have I told you about Natsu dad? I didn't? Oh well let me tell you now! Natsu is the person that brought me to Fairy Tail! He's my best friend. Shh. Don't tell Levy or Erza. _

_Anyway, I met Natsu and his partner Happy in Hargeon when I was passing through the town. And then some... stuff... happened. Natsu and Happy ended up saving me and they brought me to Fairy Tail. Natsu then wanted me to be his partner. I was a little cautions at first as to why me but then just said heck with it. So here I am almost two years later. _

_Although all for most it's been nine. Mamma did I mention that most of the Fairy Tail mages were frozen in time for seven years? Heh heh. Yeah weird right? But don't worry about me mamma, papa, I'm just fine. We've been on a lot of adventures and I've live so much more then if I would have stayed at home._

_Mamma? I miss you. I will see you again. Not soon though. No time soon. I'm living life to the fullest and loving every minute of it. _

_Papa? We had a rough start to things didn't we? We were both mourning mammas death and it didn't turn out to well. I was on my way to see you when I was told. I love you too papa. _

_I'm sorry but I have to go. Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray will be here any minute. If there not here now..._

_Bye! Love; Your daughter Lucy of Fairy Tail._

* * *

"Luce!"

"Lushi!"

"Oi Lucy?"

"Lucy are you home? I brought cheese cake."

Lucy looked up from putting her letter with the rest and smiled. Natsu and Happy coming in from the window, Gray the chimney, Erza the door. Lucy rolled her eyes at her friends then stood up and hid her face with her bangs.

"Natsu! Happy! Gray! Why couldn't you use the door like a normal person!" Lucy whispered sending chills down all threes back. Erza nodded then turned and glared at the three.

"S-Sorry!"

"Aye!"

"R-right! S-Sorry!"

Lucy giggled again dropping her dark aura. She turned to Erza and smiled brightly. "What kind?" She asked her red-haired friend. Erza smiled as well the pulled five plates out of no where. "Strawberry." She said.

Lucy got up and pulled a fish out of her ice box. "Here Happy." She said as she threw the fish at him. Happy joyfully caught it and started to eat. "Thanks Lushi!"Happy mumbled.

Lucy then took one of the plates and put a bowl of ice cream on it and handed it to Gray who happily took it. Natsu was sitting on one of her chairs looking at her pleadingly.

"What 'bout me Luce? I'm your partner!" He whined. Lucy just rolled her eyes she opened on of her kitchen draws and pulled out matches. "Catch." Lucy said as she threw them at him.

Natsu caught them and started to eat. Erza handed Lucy a piece of cake. "Here Lucy." The red-haired girl said. Lucy took it then started to eat.

As they all ate Natsu and Gray started a war about who did the most missions this month while Lucy and Erza talked about what they were going to do for the next few days. Lucy suggesting a relaxing hot springs break and Erza saying a girls day out. As the two girl were talking the two boys started getting louder and louder.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THOUGH! ICE PRINCESS!"

"I DID MORE THEN YOU! YOU FLAMING PILE OF SHIT!

"LIKE HELL YOU DID! YOU PERVY POPSICAL!"

"Lucy do I hear fighting?"

"I think you do Erza."

"Really now? Who is stupid enough to fight in your apartment with us happily eating our cake?"

"I'm not sure? Natsu? Gray? Would you have any idea?"

Lucy said as both girl turn to see the two boys sweating as they awkwardly hugged each other.

"N-No Luce!"

"Aye!"

Happy laughed at his partner as he glanced at Lucy. He watched as Natsu sneaked glances at Lucy while still slightly hugging Gray. Happy knew something that would get Mira to give him all of Fairy Tails fish supply. Natsu and Gray let go of each other and glared as Erza and Lucy ate cake again.

"Lushi? Natsu wanted to tell you something." Happy said as he sucked on his fish. Natsu shot a quick glare at the blue cat then turned to Lucy.

Lucy looked over at Natsu slightly worried that something was wrong. "What is it?" She asked.

Natsu grinned at her as he slung his arm around her. "I like you!" He said happily. He had liked her since the day he met her. After all, she did smell like Igneel. That was another reason he wanted to check out the fake Salamander.

He knew his father must have sent her. She had smelled like him then she gave him a free meal! Once he brought her to Fairy Tail he knew that she was to never leave his side, which is why he asked- tricked- her to be his partner! After getting to know her he found out that she was his mate. He figured that must be why Igneel sent her. So he wouldn't be lonely. But that still didn't mean that he was going to stop looking for his father. In fact that just wanted to find him more.

Lucy blushed, Gray chocked, and Erzas eyes went wide. All three in shock. Lucy cleared her throat and slightly hit her chest. "E-em. What kind of Like Natsu? The like, like Erza and Jellal? Or the like, like Mirajane and Lisanna? Or You and Happy?" Lucy asked as she watched as Erza blushed bright red.

Natsu grinned wider as he looked at her. "The like, like Erza and Jellal. And Elfman and Evergreen. Oh and Juvia and Gray." Natsu stated happily. Lucy started to blush bright red. Gray glared at the pink haired dragon slayer for bringing him into it. Happy watched them all amused at what was happening.

"O-oh. I-I like you too Natsu." Lucy mumbled as she looked at him. Natsu pulled her closer to him then kissed her. The kiss didn't last very long. It was simply ans sweet. Lucys blush brightened as she smiled at him. Natsu let her go then plopped down next to her and started eating.

Gray rolled his eyes at his rival and Erza just smiled at the two. Lucy blushed as she picked up her cake again.

"Oh and Lucy?" Natsu asked as he grinned at her.

"Yeah Natsu?"

"I get to burn off all the mens balls off if they dare touch you."

Erza, Gray and Lucy started chocking on their on saliva as Natsu set back happy with his work.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you? Good I hope. I'm fine. Great actually. I have a boy friend now. Remember Natsu? Yeah that him. Nothing really changed after he became my boy friend though. The only big change is I live with him now. I didn't want to keep paying for my apartment and so I moved in with Natsu and Happy. Natsu and I have been dating for 4 mouths now._

_Happy finally went on a date with Carla. You know the white cat? That was yesterday. He's still on cloud nine._

_Erzas and Jellals 'relationship' is moving right along. He visits her one a month. Shes happier now too. _

_I also found out who Mirajane likes. You know the rune mage Freed? She likes him. Lisanna, Levy and I are working nonstop on getting them together. It's going great so far. Levy had Gajeel find out if Freed likes Mira. He does!_

_Oh! And Levy and Gajeel are dating as well! I couldn't beleave that LEVY! Asked GAJEEL out. LEVY! Little bookworm Levy McGarden! _

_Anyway mamma, papa. I just want to check in and tell you what's going on. _

_With Love; Luck Lucy of Fairy Tail. _

* * *

**A/N: Hello and thank you for clicking on this story! Please review and tell me if I should make this a twoshot? For right now it's a oneshot. Thanks for reading!**


	2. A story

_The stars shined brightly in the night sky. Everything was peaceful._

_That was until a loud roar boomed in the ears of all. Children looked out the window and up into the sky. What they saw left them staring in awe. Another loud roar echoed through the night._

_A woman screaming could be heard. People came out of their homes and watched as a dragon flew over them._

_The Dragon was Igneel, and the woman was-_

"Luce! Igneel isn't scary!"

_Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

Why? WHY!? Why was she doing this?! Lucy Heartfilia slammed her head down on her writing table. She should have never told Natsu about her story. It was her own fault. She should have known that he would want to read it.

Especially if it was about Igneel. Lucy glared at the paper in front of her. Looking up she looked Natsu right in the eyes.

"If you do not leave this room right now I will personally kick you where the sun don't shine."

Natsu yelped and ran out of Lucy's writing room. He had built it for her when she had started complaining about alway having him breathing down her neck. So with the help of the guild and more than a little begging on his part the room was born.

He shut the door and walked down the hall to their room. Natsu found Happy sleeping on the bed curled around Plue. He snorted and then climbed into the bed for a nap.

Lucy sighed as Natsu left. She would never _really_ do that to him. Not yet anyway. She wanted kids.

Lucy read what she had written so far and smiled. She wasn't making Igneel 'scary'. She was simply making the story catch peoples attention. She put her pencil back down and started writing.

When she wrote it was like she was in the world of the story. Closing her eyes she imagined being there. She left the real world and appeared in the world of the one she wrote.

* * *

_It was the time Dragons ruled the world. The time every human that lived feared and loved them. It was the time Igneel sored across the sky._

_His bright red wings spread out on either side of him flaping and catching the flowing wind. Everything below him was nothing but specks to his eyes. He sored left and then right. _

_But that time slowly changed. The dragons were killed. The humans rose. Everyone living thing watched as the humans took over the world. _

_The dragons taughted humans to kill other dragons. Why? Because there was one dragon above all others that killed humans and dragons alike. It rose from the depths of hell and slaughtered everything. _

_But the humans turned on the dragons. They started killing the teachers. The humans then became known as Dragon Slayers. _

_A few dragons were lucky enough to escape the massacre. One of them was named Draco. He was just a regular dragon. But he was cast into the sky when he was about to be killed by a human._

_The caster was a human who used magic. Star Magic. The caster gave her life for the dragon and he was forever thankful for it. He stayed in the sky in debt of the fallen woman._

_Another Dragon that managed to get free was a fire Dragon. His name was Igneel. Igneel lived his years in a den staying safely away humans. It wasn't that he didn't like them. That wasn't it. He loved humans. He wanted to keep them safe along with keeping himself safe.  
_

_As the years went by Igneel became lonely. He watched as the humans were born and died. He watched as they fought a war between themselves. He watched as they grew from both love and hate._

_One day a small boy appeared in the woods. He was nothing but a small child. A two month old baby if he guessed right. He watched as a woman appeared next to the child and ran up to him.  
_

_Her eyes were wide with disbelief. The rumors were true. She held the baby up the the mighty dragon. _

_"Oh, Mighty Fire Dragon! Please! Grants us your protection. I come bearing a child. You are to do what you please with him." She then set the crying baby on the ground in front of the dragon. _

_Igneel stared on shocked. What just happened? He looked around. What was going on? He looked down at the human. SHe was bowing to him. HE cleared his throat. _

_"Erm. Oh little human," 'Little? Really Igneel?' he questioned himself."I will protect your village." He said. Just as he was about to continue and tell her to take back the child she ran off._

_What just happened?_

_The baby cried out. The dragon moved the small blanket away from the baby's face. He gently used his claw to move the small child to get a better look at the baby._

_Bright pink hair stuck out and black eyes watched the dragon with curiosity. The great and powerful Igneel had to restrain himself from jumping back. Something about the child told him to fear and love him._

_The boy smiled brightly at the over grown lizard._

_After a few years of growing the dragon and boy became father and son._

_The now five year old boy smiled up at his father. "Igneel! Igneel!" He cried out as he ran around their den. _

_The dragon had been sleeping but with the boy screaming he looked up. "What is it boy?"_

_"WHat's my name?"_

_The question left the dragon slightly stunned. WHat was the boys name? He had never thought about that. Ever since the day he was left with him he had always called the boy, brat or boy. _

_He looked around and smelled the summer air thinking. His name. Wait summer? No to girly. Wait, Natsu._

_"Your name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."  
_

_The boy Natsu smiled brightly before demanding a fight. _

_he world spun slowly and the years flew by. Everything was peaceful. _

_Until July 7 X777. The day my mother died and the day all dragons went missing._

_Natsu stood at the entrance of the cave he and Igneel lived in. He stared out at the nothingness of the land. It was lonely. He waited for days on end waiting for his father to return._

_After two months of waiting Natsu held his scarf to his face and then took off running. Where? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was alone in this world. But he vowed to find his father. _

_After months of searching he met an old man by the name of Makarov Dreyar. The man told him to come with him. That was when he met what he would soon call his new home._

_Fairy Tail._

* * *

Lucy sighed out as she let her head fall on to her table. She closed her eyes and her mind shut down.

As she slept she didn't notice Natsu and Happy peek their heads in. Happy flew over and landed next to the blonds head. He shook her head with his paws.

Her blond hair swayed and she opened her eyes. She sighed out as she saw Natsu standing next to her holding cooking ingredients.

"Luce? We're hungry."

Lucy glared at him. She grabbed the food and stormed out of her writing room. Ever since she moved in she had been doing all of the cooking. She was tired and just wanted to sleep.

Looking down at the food Natsu had been carrying she smiled. It was the ingredients to make her favorite meal. She cooked up dinner Happy flew off to bed with Natsu.

Lucy walked back into her writing room. She looked around the room and walked over to the bookshelves that were piled high, thanks to Levy. Lucy looked through them. After finding nothing that catch her eye Lucy walked back over to her writing desk.

She rested her head in her arms as she laid her top half of her body on the desk. She knew she should go to bed but she just had a feeling she should stay here.

Closing her eyes she fell asleep.

* * *

_A dragon flew high in the sky. His wings spread out wide at his sides. His bright red shined with glee as he swirled to the right. A cry of glee came from his back. The mighty dragon turned his head and looked at the small child on his back._

_The small boy smiled brightly at his father. "Igneel! Go that way!" The boy pointed to a grassy __area._

_The dragon landed on the large mountain and laid down so the boy could get off. Natsu hopped off the dragon and smiled. He ran around exploring. THen he turned to Igneel._

_"Let's fight! You promised me that you'd teach me that new move!" _

_Igneel laughed lightly. His laughed boomed all around them. Unknowingly attracting a young girl. She looked up from playing with her dolls and looked out on the mountain that her father had bought her mother. _

_They had brought her hear for her sixth birthday. Her mother and father were in the house and she was outside. She had wanted to come outside. Lucy stood up and smiled as she looked out at the woods._

_The sound made her feel like she was surrounded by someone laughing. She grabbed her doll, Michelle and ran off to find the sound. She knew she would be in trouble later but that didn't matter right now.  
_

_Running through the forest she ran up the side of the mountain. It had taken her an hour running and an hour walking but she had made it. She peeked out behind a tree and saw a dragon and a boy fighting. Just as she was about to go for help the dragon stopped._

_"That was enough Natsu. We need to go back to the den."_

_She watched as the boy whined. Her eyes followed the boy. She felt as her hand twitched to reach for them. She looked down at her hand and found a little red string go from her finger to the boys. Her face turn bright red. She remembered what her mother had told her._

_The sound of flapping wings stop her thoughts. She looked up to see the Dragon and boy take off. Her eyes widened and she reached out her hands for them._

_"No!"_

_She ran out from her hiding place but it was too late. They were gone._

* * *

_**A/N: Hello. This is kind of continuing the first chapter. I've been working on this for a while. I'm not going to post the next chapter for at least two weeks. Anyway. If you have read my other stories, please know that I am working on the next chapters. Thank you for reading~!**_

_**Oh and thanks to: Red the Revolutionary, for giving me this idea. I know it's been a long time! I'm sorry for the wait.  
**_


End file.
